


4am Memories

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soft characters doing soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Someone had crawled their way into his bed, but who would it be tonight?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	4am Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy, Ash and Bella all belong to me. My Chaos Crews soft hours~

Bleary brown eyes glance up to read the harsh red lettering of the alarm clock, 3:55am. He felt exhausted, but was awoken by the subtle dip in the bed beside him. Someone had crawled their way into his bed, but who would it be tonight? 

Teddy rolled over, reaching out in the darkness until he touched warmth, arms wrapping around their torso and pulling them in. His head now resting on the top of their hair, which he got the faint fragrance of apple and vanilla. 

"Ash, it's almost 4am. What's going on?" His voice was thick with sleep, but he knew that if Ash had slipped into bed with him, then something must be really up. 

Ash didn't respond at first, their eyes wet with tears so they buried their face into their friends chest. Taking in the comfort of his scent, which absently made Ash think of crisp autumn leaves. Their hands bunching up the fabric of Teddy's shirt. "I..." 

A heavy sigh left the smaller boys lips, Ash cuddling as close as they could get to their friend without disturbing him too much. "I wanted to cuddle.." they finally said, although it was only a half truth. 

"You come to my room and wake me up at 4am to cuddle?" Teddy felt the subtle dampness as Ash's tears soaked his shirt, gently combing his fingers through mint colored hair. A low hum leaving his lips in an attempt to soothe the one shaking in his arms, one hand rubbing along their back. 

It must have been a nightmare, and a bad one at that. To send the usually calm and collected although anxious Ash into a fit like this. Worry creased his brow, as he leaned down to gently kiss the top of his friends head. "I've got you, you're safe." 

Ash shuddered with a quiet sob, although the shaking eased up as they started to calm down. They were never one to ask for comfort, but when they sought it out, they really were so grateful to have friends who loved them. 

They stayed like that for a little while, just Ash finding comfort in Teddy's embrace. Until there was another subtle dip in the bed besides Ash, and Bella had joined them. 

Ah, so it was a trauma night. Those happened quite often if Teddy was being honest. Bella and Ash each had their fair share of trauma, and often didn't know how to express it till it got too much to handle alone. 

Teddy opened up his arms for Bella to come join them, and wrapped them both in a tight embrace once she scooted over. 

Bella was hiding her face against Ash's back, while Ash hid their face against Teddy's chest. And they stayed like that, Teddy staying awake to comfort his friends and making sure they got the sleep they needed. 

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up, he was the center of a cuddle pile. 

Ash on one side, and Bella on the other. Both practically on top of the orange haired boy who was tucked between them, keeping them safe. 

To have those friends, who were more like family, surrounding you, knowing they felt safe.. There was no feeling like it, and Teddy loved his friends dearly. He hoped they knew that.. 

Which.. they did.


End file.
